mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy G. Williams
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Billy G. Williams (3/5/81 - 1/31/82) / Bubba (Holden) (2/1/82-12/7/00) Real Name: William Holden Birthday: May 2, 1960 Hometown: Biloxi, MS Marital Status: Single Alignment: Face Height: 6'3” Weight: 233 Theme Music: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Diana Ross Debut: March 5, 1981 Debut Opp: Wolf Pack Last Match: December 7, 2000 Last Opp: Phantom Style: Aerial Brawler Finishing Move: G-Bomb (moonsault) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Phantom Image: Billy Dee Williams Personal History William was born in Traverse City, MI, to Michael and Cleo Holden on May 2, 1960. On June 6, 1968, the same day Robert Kennedy was shot, Michael and Cleo were killed in a car accident. Both being only children, it was hard to find someone to take care of the badly-injured William. He was put into foster care just before he began fourth grade at Central Grade School. He ran away from his foster home on August 2, 1969. His foster parents were working through the process of adopting him at the time. William didn't want to be adopted by them. He didn't want to get lost in the shuffle any more with the five other children in the household. But lost in the shuffle he got. He hitchhiked down to Grand Rapids. He stayed in various different places throughout the city as a homeless child until May 1972. On his twelfth birthday, he had begged enough to buy a ticket aboard a passenger train headed for Chicago. From there, he spent several months shining shoes and begging on the Magnificent Mile until he had earned enough to buy a ticket aboard the City of New Orleans. He rode to New Orleans and then hitchhiked once again to Biloxi by his thirteenth birthday. At the age of thirteen, he met and fell in love with Nidia Policz. He had thought of them one day becoming husband and wife, but he ended up being adopted by the Policz family in 1975. Adopted and loved, he caught back up with his schooling and was able to graduate from West Harrison High School in 1980 at the age of 20. He was offered many times to receive his GED, but he refused because he wanted the satisfaction of crossing the stage at graduation. By the time he had graduated high school, Nidia had already moved onto the University of Southern Mississippi. She fell in love and married a fellow member of the Pride of Mississippi Marching Band. William went on to begin classes at Pearl River Community College in Poplarville, MS. He studied Agribusiness. He became a fan of the MVW when it first came to Jackson. At one of these cards, he competed in and won a strong-man tournament. Jason James was so impressed with the young man that he offered him a contract in October 1980. There wasn't a ready gimmick for him, and William wasn't ready for the sustained challenge of wrestling just yet. It wasn't until after Tommy Thompson approached the MVW Board of Directors that they had a place for William. William was also helpful in getting the MVW to become popular in Biloxi. William wrestled as part of the Duplicity stable until it was time for them to call it quits and go their separate ways. William wrestled until December 7, 2000 when he learned that his adopted father had died in a farming accident. William left the MVW to take over the family farm. He still worked the farm as of June 2011. In October 2010, William was reunited with the recently-divorced Nidia. Despite their legal relationship as siblings, they are looking forward to a January 2012 wedding. Category:Aerial Brawlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Faces Category:Black Wrestlers